What IF I Told You
by xhermionexgrangerx
Summary: Hermione is on the verge of commiting suicide, Draco is having problems of his own...emotional problems. Who will help her?Who will help him/ read to find out!
1. Bring Me To Life

~What If I Told You~  
Author: Tiffany  
  
Chapter 1. (ok. I hope you like my FF. Sorry if my posts aren't super long. I'm not good at long ones…but I'll try.)  
  
~Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her king sized bed drowning out the sounds of her parents fighting with an Evanescence CD. She hated her life. Everyone, for some strange reason, thought her life was just perfect. How wrong they were. She would rather not have parents, like Harry, and live with some evil people like Harry's aunt and uncle. Maybe they would let her clean their house. If she was lucky.  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you… 50,000 tears I've cried… Screaming, Deceiving, and bleeding for you, And you still won't hear me… Going under…  
  
Hermione turned the volume up but it didn't do. She could still hear the yells, the screams... She got off her bed and walked into her bathroom. She opened the little door under her sink and pulled out a switchblade. She held it to her wrist. She closed her eyes and lifted the sleeve of her shirt and looked down at all the other scars she had placed there. She had been doing this to herself for about a month now and became immune to the physical pain. But the emotional pain never left. She wished it would. She slowly dragged the blade against her bare skin and the blood started to flow. She sat down on the toilet and kept doing it for about 10 minutes... She put the knife away and quickly washed her wrist and hands. You could still see red stains…but oh well. Her parents wouldn't care in the first place…. She walked into her room and sat down… Her CD was now on the second track: Bring Me to Life… That's what she needed now. Someone to depend on. Someone to bring her to life. Who? Not Ron. He was too….She didn't know. He acted like an overly protected brother to her. She couldn't figure it out. And she couldn't tell him about her slitting her wrist problems because he would go ballistic. She couldn't tell Harry either. He was like a brother to her. He wouldn't be calm either if she had to guess… "Oh Well." She murmured to herself and lie down on her bed and quickly fell asleep…. 


	2. not really a chapter but plz read!

~What If I Told You~  
Author: Tiffany  
  
Chapter 1. (ok. I hope you like my FF. Sorry if my posts aren't super long. I'm not good at long ones…but I'll try.)  
  
~Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her king sized bed drowning out the sounds of her parents fighting with an Evanescence CD. She hated her life. Everyone, for some strange reason, thought her life was just perfect. How wrong they were. She would rather not have parents, like Harry, and live with some evil people like Harry's aunt and uncle. Maybe they would let her clean their house. If she was lucky.  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you… 50,000 tears I've cried… Screaming, Deceiving, and bleeding for you, And you still won't hear me… Going under…  
  
Hermione turned the volume up but it didn't do. She could still hear the yells, the screams... She got off her bed and walked into her bathroom. She opened the little door under her sink and pulled out a switchblade. She held it to her wrist. She closed her eyes and lifted the sleeve of her shirt and looked down at all the other scars she had placed there. She had been doing this to herself for about a month now and became immune to the physical pain. But the emotional pain never left. She wished it would. She slowly dragged the blade against her bare skin and the blood started to flow. She sat down on the toilet and kept doing it for about 10 minutes... She put the knife away and quickly washed her wrist and hands. You could still see red stains…but oh well. Her parents wouldn't care in the first place…. She walked into her room and sat down… Her CD was now on the second track: Bring Me to Life… That's what she needed now. Someone to depend on. Someone to bring her to life. Who? Not Ron. He was too….She didn't know. He acted like an overly protected brother to her. She couldn't figure it out. And she couldn't tell him about her slitting her wrist problems because he would go ballistic. She couldn't tell Harry either. He was like a brother to her. He wouldn't be calm either if she had to guess… "Oh Well." She murmured to herself and lie down on her bed and quickly fell asleep…. 


	3. READ!

Ok people reading this story! I changed my screen name thing and have tw other ff's out. They are called:  
  
50,000 tears I've Cried  
  
and  
  
I Can't Believe I'm In Love With you  
  
They are both d+H 


End file.
